Even Terminators Get Bored
by In a Minute There is Time
Summary: "What part of 'I'm taking a bath' did you take to mean 'come on in?" - Quote found on NaNoWriMo forum. Sarah/Cameron-ish.


**Disclaimer - Do not own, etc, etc.**

* * *

><p><span>Even Terminators Get Bored<span>

"What part of 'I'm taking a bath' did you take to mean 'come on in'?" Sarah fumed after the initial shock of the bathroom door opening subsided. Cameron just stood with her head tilted to the side and one hand on the doorknob as Sarah pulled her knees up to her chest to prevent Cameron from seeing _her_. There was no way she was getting out of the tub, this is the first proper relaxing bath she'd had in months, maybe even years and no way was Cameron going to spoil it.

"You did not specifically express any objection to me coming into the bathroom," Cameron stated in that monotonous voice of hers.

"So you thought you'd come wash my back?" Sarah scoffed sarcastically. "Get out!" Cameron stood for a second, glanced back out into Sarah's bedroom and then to Sarah.

"I could wash your back," she said, with a hint of what Sarah could almost believe was hope. "It would make your bath more efficient, leaving you with more time to…"

"No," Sarah cut the girl, machine, off sharply. "You can't wash my back; you can turn around and walk out of my goddamn bathroom."

"But you will not be able to reach your entire back, your arms are too short," Cameron seemed whiny now, "if I don't help then it'll take longer and your back could still harbour bacteria which could..." Sarah closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I'm sure I'll live." Sarah stated, feeling the start of a headache usually associated with Cameron's quirks. "Can't you go and annoy someone else?"

"No," Cameron stated, "Since we have made no substantial findings regarding Skynet for weeks, John has gone out to 'hang in the mall', and I have no other objectives to complete."

"You're," Sarah shook her head and smiled slightly, "You're bored?" she chuckled.

"Bored?" Cameron asked, a slight frown gracing her features, "Tired of and slightly annoyed by a person or situation that is not interesting, exciting or entertaining."

"Thank you, Oxford," Sarah smiled, slightly amused, apparently bored was one human state that she didn't mind on a Terminator.

"Oxford?" Cameron asked the cute little frown still in place.

"It's a dictionary Cameron."

"It's also a one of the top Uni…" Cameron latched onto the conversation, hoping Sarah was coming around. She wasn't.

"Cameron," Sarah dropped her head onto her knees, "Go find something else to do, read a book, watch TV,"

"I have read every book in the house, and even though John insisted on those extra channels I can still find nothing of interest," Cameron was definitely whining now.

"Then go," Sarah thought for a moment, there hadn't been any progress recently, and it was Sunday so there really _wasn't_ anything worth watching on television. In fact the only reason Sarah was in the bath right now was because _she _was bored. "Ugh, go do something else,"

"You could come and do something else with me," Cameron suggested happily. Sarah changed her mind about bored Terminators, they were about as amusing as a migraine in the middle of a fireworks display.

"Fine," She sighed, resigning herself to the fact that Cameron wasn't going to leave, and she wasn't going to get her bath. "You win." Cameron smiled enthusiastically and walked towards Sarah, who put her hand up to halt the girl, machine.

"Whoa, what're you doing?"

"I am going to wash your back," Cameron said as if it was quite obvious and quite normal. "So that your bath is more efficient,"

"No, you're not." Sarah said again. "You're going to leave so I can wash my hair, then I'll get out,"

"And we can do 'something else' together?" Cameron asked smiling, Cameron's smile was one thing that never bothered Sarah, it never seemed like a mimicked human reaction, but an actual reaction from Cameron herself.

"Yes," Sarah smiled, talking as if to a child, "then we can do something." Cameron's smile grew wider and it looked as though she wanted to bounce up and down on the spot.

"Thank you, Sarah!" the girl, machine, leaned down and placed a small kiss of Sarah's cheek before briefly hugging the stunned woman. Cameron then turned around and, it seemed to Sarah, bounced out of the bathroom, happy with the prospect of having something to do.


End file.
